Conventional water-based antifreeze agents are typically aqueous mixtures of ethylene glycol and/or propylene glycol. Aqueous ethylene glycol mixtures are commonly used in automotive applications. Disadvantages of ethylene glycol include its toxicity and polluting characteristics. Propylene glycol is relatively nontoxic, but remains environmentally questionable due to its polluting characteristics. Another disadvantage of propylene glycol is that is viscosity increases significantly at lower temperatures, requiring higher pumping power.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,388,041 and 7,868,061 disclose a puncture sealing composition for tire repair that includes a rubber latex, an adhesive agent, and an antifreeze agent. The antifreeze agent is glycerin, potassium acetate, or a solution of glycerin and potassium acetate. While the antifreeze agent is an improvement over ethylene glycol and propylene glycol, there is room for further improvement.
There is a need or desire for an improved antifreeze agent that is environmentally safe, nonpolluting, biodegradable, and relatively easy to flow across a wide range of temperatures.